The Perfect Girl
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: All he wanted for Christmas was her. NarutoxSasame.


It was late night, nearly midnight.

Snow was falling lightly from the sky, and his breath steamed out in front of him, easily visible in the cold night as his boots crunched down on the already thin layer of snow that had begun to accumulate. But the cold temperature could do nothing to put out the fire of joy that was burning in his heart, as he walked through the deserted streets of the village.

After all, tomorrow WAS Christmas, so it was only natural that everyone else was asleep.

But sleep was the furthest thing from his mind at this point.

He had just received word that he was going to be the sixth Hokage.

HIM.

Naruto Uzumaki was finally going to get what he had always wanted. He had worked so _hard_ for this over the past three years. He had gone through _so_ much hardship, _so_ much training and had been through helacious missions. He had brought Sasuke back from the brink of darkness, and his was pleased to see that his rival had seemed to have FINALLY come around.

After all these years of looking, he had finally killed his brother, thus achieving his goal he was finally on the road to recovery. He had personally sought out Naruto, and challenged him to one last fight. A fight which, by the _smallest_ of margins, Naruto had won.

But Sasuke was back now.

He had returned to the village.

He was on the way back from the darkness, and into the light.

_'Hmm... I wonder who the teme's gonna settle down with..._

But then his thoughts turned back to the news that Tsunade had given him only hours before. Kakashi and Jiraiya had been nominated as well, but Tsunade had given him her _personal_ assurance that those two wanted nothing to do with it, lazy bums that they were. And as soon as she told him that he was the third candidate, officially appointed by herself, he had nearly jumped through the roof.

The official ceremony was in three weeks.

He had done it. he was finally going to be the next Hokage.

It was a dream come true for him.

But he still had _one_ more thing to take care of. And that was his reason for his visit tonight. He was still clad in his unique Anbu armor, the red metal glistening in the moonlight as he strode up the steps to her porch, and knocked loudly on the door to her apartment.

Seconds later, he was greeted with a sleepy groan. She must have fallen asleep on the couch again. After all, next to him, she was one of the most capable Anbu in the village.

End result: PLENTY of missions.

"Huh...what is it...Go away...

He cleared his throat, spoke, and was rewarded with her sharp intake of breath as she recognized his voice. "Oh? Are you too _tired_ to say hello to your boyfriend?" He chuckled as he heard her fall to the ground with a thud.

Yup.

She had been sleeping on her couch again. But there was no trace of sleep in her voice now, not as she picked herself up off the wooden floor, sounding overjoyed as she ran to her front door, and fumbled with the lock, her keys rattling as she apologized for having trouble with the door.

She was _like_ Hinata in that regard, but she had proven herself to be _far_ more than some shy girl. Ever since three years ago, when she had INSISTED on coming back with him to his village. The two had gotten along exceptionally well, with Naruto even going as far as to eventually as her out on a date only a month later, after he had struck gold, and actually found Sasuke.

But _that_ is a tale for another time...

Moments later, the door slammed open, and she _leapt_ into his arms, glomping him in a flying midair kiss her soft lips crushing against his, her brown eyes warm and moist with tears of happiness as she pulled away moments later. A bright smile greeted him as he set her down, allowing her brown eyes to gaze deeply into his own.

She was just as tall as him, and even if she weren't, she would have certainly made up for it with her sheer enthusiasm. "Naruto-kun! When did you get back?"

He smiled cupping her left cheek in one hand, and it grew into a grin, the warmth and happiness showing in his eyes as she closed her doe brown orbs, nuzzled her cheek into his open palm. "I just got back last night. And judging from the look of you-

She chuckled sheepishly as he looked over her ragged clothing, which consisted of black sweatshorts, and a orange tank top that fit snugly against her ample chest, exposing her midriff, showing off her curves, and further accentuating the dip of her waist. "It looks like you just got back from _your_ mission around an hour ago."

She stuck her tongue out at this, correcting him as she did so.

"Nope. _Two _hours ago."

He smirked at her playfulness, shaking his head slowly from side to side as he ran his left hand through her long mane of orange hair, which now hung loosely down her back stopping just above her butt. She had grown it out just for him, after she managed to pry out of him, the fact that he _liked_ girls with long hair. And to compensate for it, she had even created a few techniques that made full use of her long flaming locks.

But then her words snapped him out of his reverie for she yawned sleepily, now resting her head against his as she spoke, her tone soft and loving. She nuzzled her nose against his, causing feelings of intense warmth and love to well up in him once more, as they always did whenever he was with this lovely woman, whom he felt BLESSED to be with.

Three years of dating will do that to you.

She traced a finger up and down the blood red plating of his light armor, smiling seductively as she spoke now, glad to see him after the missions that had kept them seperated for so many months."So what brings you here this late? I'm pretty sure you didn't just come by to say hello...

He smiled at her suggestive tone, reached around behind his back, for his pocket as he spoke. "Guess what? Grandma Tsunade just told me that I'm next in line to be the Hokage."

Her face blanked for a moment, then a joyful expression spread on her face as she gave him a big hug. "Oh my gosh! That's incredible! You're really going to be the sixth Hokage! I'm so proud of you! When's the ceremony?"

His hand was now in his pocket as he spoke, but she was so fixated on _him_ that she didn't notice it. "Its in three weeks. But I DID have a reason for coming here...

She went rigid, stiff as a board. She felt Naruto slide the ring onto her finger, her doe brown eyes going wide as she read the inscription, realizing exactly what this meant.

"Is this-

"Will you marry me?"

He soon got his answer as she nodded her head, the tears of joy dripping out of her eyes now as the dam burst. She had known that this was coming, but she was still totally unprepared for it.

"Yes. Yes yes yes!"

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her lips and herself against him, in a fierce and sensual kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Sasame-chan." He murmurred.

"Happy New Year, Naruto-kun." She purred as she pulled him inside her house, kicking the door shut behind her.


End file.
